The present invention relates to a lens accessory attaching mechanism for attaching a lens accessory to a lens barrel, and more specifically to a lens accessory attaching mechanism for attaching a lens accessory such as a lens hood to a lens barrel of a camera or a telescope.
A lens hood prevents unwanted ambient light from entering the lens, but does not affect the angle of view. Thus, glare from the sun or a bright light can be shielded, resulting in a better photograph being taken. Conventionally, a lens accessory, such as a lens hood, is capable of being detachably attached to a distal end of a lens barrel of a camera, by the use of a bayonet mounting mechanism.
In the conventional bayonet mount mechanism, a predetermined part of the lens hood is rotated in sliding contact with a predetermined portion of the lens barrel. Thus torque must be applied to the lens hood to overcome the frictional force that is established between the lens hood and lens barrel in order to attach the lens hood to the lens barrel. Repeated attaching and detaching of the lens hood to the lens barrel results in the surface of the lens barrel being worn down. When the lens barrel surface is worn down it is not possible to maintain good contact between the lens hood and the lens barrel. Thus, the lens hood may rattle or even fall off the lens barrel. Further, the click feeling, that lets the operator know that the lens hood has been properly attached, is inconsistent or no longer present.